The Uchiha Heir
by REDemption Love and Lies
Summary: 14 years ago, Sakura Haruno got impregnated by Sasuke Uchiha on a mission. He left her the next day and hasn't been seen since that night... Her daughter, Sasuki Haruno, is one of the best Shinobi in of her age. Only Kakashi, Naruto, Ino and Tsunade know she is the Uchiha heir. This is how she grows up... SasuSaku, NaruHina, InoKiba.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Uchiha Heir**_

_Summary – 14 years ago, Sakura Haruno got impregnated by Sasuke Uchiha on a mission. He left her the next day and hasn't been seen since that night... Her daughter, Sasuki Haruno, is one of the best Shinobi in of her age. Only Kakashi, Naruto, Ino and Tsunade know she is the Uchiha heir. This is how she grows up..._

**Okay, first off... This story will mainly be in Sasuki's Pov. Sasuke will appear much, much later. Laterz and hope you enjoy it :D**

* * *

_Blue Fire Ball_

"Okay, Shun Uzamaki, Kenji Inuzuka and..." Iruka gazed around the room and his eyes landed on me. "Sasuki Haruno will be on a squad with Kakashi Hatake." I did nothing and looked away. "Why do I, someone as good as me, is on the same team as Sasuki!" Shun howled. Iruka's eye twitched and he let out a sigh. "Because, Sasuki is the best in the class and you are the worst!" He yelled back at the annoying blonde. Kenji smirked and looked at me with some weird emotion, "Don't stare at me." I said flatly. I clamped my hands together and looked towards Shun. He looked like the Hokage since he was his son, other than he had eyes that were nearly white with only a tint of blue.

While, Kenji had messy brown hair with kind blue eyes. Why did I get put with these idiots? I know their parents but still... "Okay, your Jounins will be here in ten minutes or so." Iruka muttered. Everyone grunted a 'yes' in response. I just sat there and glared at the wall, soon all of the teams left and we were the last there. Kenji looked over at the door and let out a groan. "Damn... This is taking too fucking wrong!" Shun yelled. I then heard a door open and a silver haired man with a mask covering his face and an eye. "Kakashi, who knew you would be our Sensei." Kenji said and smirked.

Kakashi smirked, or that's what I thought because his mask crinkled a bit. "We are going to learn about one another." He said and sat down on a bench. "Say your hobbies, your dreams and your hates." He said. "You go first." He pointed and Kenji, he nodded. "My name is Kenji Inuzuka, son of Ino Yamananka and Kiba Inuzuka. My hobbies are learning off my father how to get along good with dogs. My dream is to become a strong Shinobi and protect the village and I hate cats." He said with a grin.

"You next." He said and motioned towards Shun. "You know me already, so why do I have to do the same thing?" He asked. "Because I said so." Kakashi muttered. Shun sighed. "My name is Shun Uzamaki, son of Naruto Uzamaki and Hinata Hyuuga. My hobbies are learning new Ninjutsu and my dream is to learn the Raseangan. What I hate is this little bitch," He pointed towards me. "And anyone who hates the Leaf Village." Shun said. "You can't say anything you little prick." I muttered and glared at him. "And you, Sasuki." Kakashi said.

"My mother is Sakura Haruno; I have no idea who my father is." Kakashi blinked, he knew something. "My dream is to become stronger than other Kunochi. I hate whoever my father is." I whispered the last sentence. Kakashi groaned. "What?" I snapped and glared full force at him. "...Emotional baggage group." He muttered. "Ass hole." I growled and glared at him again. "Come by the training grounds at exactly 8:00am, understood?" Kakashi said. "Hn." I grunted. While the others nodded and said 'Yeah.' "Dismissed." He said and disappeared in puff of smoke.

We walked outside and Shun looked at me with a malicious smirk. "You are such a weirdo Sasuki!" Shun yelled. "You have multi coloured hair!" I smirked and did a few hand signs for 'Fire Style: Fire Dragon Bullet.' Someone got in the way of the Jutsu and disappeared with Shun. The flames were headed towards a cherry blossom tree. I then looked over to see Kakashi with a shocked expression on his face. "You know Fire Release Justus?" He asked. I shrugged. "Do you know the Great Fire Ball Jutsu?" He asked slowly. "No." I muttered.

He shook his head and let go of Shun and disappeared. "You are such a bitch." Shun muttered and glared at me with his Byakugan activated. "Your fault for pissing me off." I muttered and walked off towards home.

...

When I entered my home, I smelt the sweet smell of caramel. I looked over to see mother enjoying a piece of chocolate and reading. "I know you did a Ninjutsu of Shun." Mother muttered as I slowly made my way up the stairs. "And?" I snarled. "And, you shouldn't do that." She whispered and her gentle eyes were watching me wearily. It was like she thought I was about to snap.

Well... I was but hey, your mother shouldn't look at you like that on a daily basis. "Kakashi saw you do a Fire Release Justu. Did you really do it?" She asked. I nodded, I was waiting for some long speech but she sat up and hugged me. "What?" I whispered.

"You can learn the Great Fire Ball Justu." She said simply and smiled. Naruto walked in and smiled, "Your nearly as strong as-" Mother stopped him by giving him a quick glare. He scratched the back of his head and gave out a big grin. "Don't." She muttered. He nodded and then looked back at me. "She is starting to become as strong as he was." Naruto whispered. "Who is 'he?'" I growled and glared at them both. "Nobody." They both said instantly. "Go to the training grounds now and Kakashi will teach you the technique." Mother said. I nodded and headed off towards the training grounds.

...

Kakashi was sitting on a rock reading a book and seemed to notice my presence. He snapped the book closed and jumped off landing beside me. "How do I do the Jutsu?" I asked. I only wanted to learn the Jutsu, I didn't really care if there were restrictions. "Hang on, I want to test you with something..." He whispered and then moved his head band. His left eye had a large scar through it and when he opened his eye it was red with three black comas encircling it. "What is that?" I asked.

"The Sharigan, it's the Kekkei Genkai of the Uchiha clan." He answered. He closed his right eye and examined me with it. "What does it do?" I asked. "It can copy Ninjutsu techiniques as well as 'see' other Shinobi chakra levels. In your case, yours are rather high for your age." He said. "Okay... Hold this piece of paper and focus a amount of Chakra into it." He ordered and hand me a piece of paper. I nodded and applied Chakra into my hand and the paper turned to flames. "Okay, you will specialize in Fire Style." He said. "I knew that already." I muttered. He then finally showed me the seals. When he did the Jutsu a huge ball of flames appeared. I did the hand signs and let out a blue fire ball. "How did you do that?" He asked and looked at me.

I shrugged and looked over where the tree used to stand. "Try and do a normal one." He said. I nodded and did the signs again and a normal fireball was blown. "Thanks." I muttered.

I walked off and looked over to see the pretty flowers growing near a large rock. I bent down and gently touched it, I practiced placing Chakra into my hand and the flower burned. I picked it up, it was a violet and the edges were now black which made the flower look quite rugged yet pretty. I dropped it off and started my return back home.

...

I opened my eyes, it was bright... Too bright. I looked at the window and it was open. I groaned and got up to look out it, the yard was nice and green but there was barely anything to decorate it. I looked over at my mirror and looked at my reflection, my eyes were dark and were the colour of onyx. My hair was mainly raven but had a pink streak through a bit of hair that layered my face. My hair reached down to about half way across my back.

I heard a knock and grunted in response and Hinata stood there with an apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry about Shun... I don't know where he gets his manners from..." She whispered in her already quiet voice. "Hn." I grunted in response and motioned for her to leave my room. I needed to get dressed. I looked at the clock and it read out 7:00am. I better get ready or I will be really late. I hurried and ate breakfast on the way through. Kenji caught up with me and began walking with me, Shun also did the same but stood beside Kenji. "You know... Your really strong." Kenji commented. I looked at him and nodded in thanks.

I finally got to the training grounds and it was about 8:00am already. I sighed and sat over near the fence. "You know, Kakashi-Sensei will be here in about an hour right?" Shun muttered and looked over at a tree. "Kakashi taught you a Jutsu yesterday, right?" Kenji asked. I nodded. "Could you show it?" Shun asked and looked at me with a real interest. "Fine." I muttered and jumped the fence. The others followed. I did the hand signs and aimed at the rock Kakashi sat on yesterday, much like the first time it came out a pretty blue. "Whoa... That's the Great Fireball Jutsu, right?" Kenji asked.

Shun looked over at the moving fireball, "Isn't it meant to be red or orange?" He asked. "Yeah... For some reason, mine are mainly blue." I said. The fireball hit the rock. I made it move slow so they could comment on it if they wished without forgetting what they were going to say.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, I just hate it when people say you are better than everyone else." Shun whispered and closed his eyes. "It's fine." I said slowly. Usually I didn't accept apologies this fast but hey, people want me to be nice then fine. I looked over at the location of the rock and there stood Kakashi. "It's rude to destroy peoples sitting spots." He muttered. He then smirked at me, "The Blue Flamed Fireball, a rare technique that is rarely learned. However, Sasuki learned it when practicing The Great Fireball Justu, The Blue Flamed Fireball is stronger than the Uchiha made version of it." He said.

"You know... We didn't need to know that." Kenji said. Kakashi then appeared before him, "Well... Maybe you can go back to the Academy." He said darkly. I smirked. "Okay, your first training lesson is to get these bells," Kakashi showed us two bells. "If you fail, you will be sent back to the Academy." I sighed. "There are only two bells." Kenji said dryly and pointed towards them. "Exactly." Kakashi said and smirked.

"You have until 1pm to get these...Understood?" I grunted in response and Kenji and Shun nodded. "Go!" Kakashi yelled and we disappeared to hide. I looked over at him, he was a Jounin. If mother couldn't defeat him and take the bells, we couldn't but then again I heard she was really weak back then. I sighed, great, my mother was weak at my age. I looked over at him and Shun attacked him with a kunai in hand. "Taijustu, is hand to hand combat without weapons." He said and knocked away the kunai to make Shun fight without a weapon.

Shun attacked him and I thought he might have gotten him if he knew any Genjustu. He did some hand signs and two clones showed up beside him. Kakashi glared at them both and smirked, "Naruto better not have taught you about this." He muttered and then attacked the clones. However, unlike normal clones, Kakashi actually damaged them. It was the Shadow Clone technique which Naruto definitely knew.

They then poofed away into smoke and the original Shun disappeared and ended up beside me. "What are you doing here?" I hissed in a whisper. "We need to work together." He said.

Kenji then appeared as well, "Yeah. What Shun said." I nodded when then formulated our plan...

...

I looked over at Kakashi and appeared before him, "I would have thought you would have been much more smarter than attacking me forwardly." He stated. I then attacked him with Taijutsu, I kicked him in the stomach and he gasped. He underestimated me. I then aimed a punch to his fore head but he dodged it, I then did a quick hand for a Shadow Clone that Shun taught me about a minute ago. The Shadow Clone jumped behind Kakashi and kicked him in the back, Kenji then summoned Akumaru and they both attacked Kakashi. Shun appeared and reached down for the bells and took them away. Shun, Kenji and I then jumped back.

"Well?" Shun said with a smirk. Kakashi groaned and reached behind his back to heal himself. "You guys figured that out way before the Hokage and the best Medical Nin did." He stated and smirked. "You all passed, I will meet you here in two days at the same time." He said and poofed away in a cloud of smoke. "That was fun, do you want to spar tomorrow?" Shun asked. I smirked and nodded.

* * *

**I suck with fighting scenes so do me a favour and don't tell me off about it (Please.) Anyways, please review and help me get better with fighting scenes and if you wish, ask any questions.**

**Laterz.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Uchiha Heir**_

_Summary – 14 years ago, Sakura Haruno got impregnated by Sasuke Uchiha on a mission. He left her the next day and hasn't been seen since that night... Her daughter, Sasuki Haruno, is one of the best Shinobi in of her age. Only Kakashi, Naruto, Ino and Tsunade know she is the Uchiha heir. This is how she grows up..._

**_I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUUDEN._**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

"Hey, did you know about the team Kakashi-Sensei used to train?" Shun asked and glanced sideways at both me and Kenji. "Yeah, I know Naruto-Sama and Sakura were in the team but I don't really know who the third member was." Kenji muttered. "Hn." I grunted. "Well, the third member was an Uchiha, he betrayed the village for power." I said and looked over at a blossoming cherry blossom tree. "It was said that Sakura was in love with the Uchiha." Shun said.

I shook my head; I didn't really care about my mother's love life. "Oh... I heard about him." Kenji said. "Father told me a little bit about him and how Naruto-Sama and Sakura searched for three years." He said. I nodded. "Are we going to practice or what?" I asked impatiently. "Yeah." Kenji and Shun said in unison. We then got up and headed towards the training grounds.

...

"I wanna fight Sasuki!" I heard someone yell. I looked over and saw Kenji's sister, Nana. She had light blonde hair with gentle brown eyes; Kenji and her were very similar in personalities. "Who wants to fight me?" I asked. Shun's cousin, Aki looked over at me and smirked. He had brown hair with white eyes, I presume he also possessed the Byakugan. "Bring it on." I muttered and got into a fighting stance. He smirked.

I lunged at him and kicked him in the stomach, he tried to dodge it but just gave me time to create a Shadow Clone. The Shadow Clone and I attacked him brutally, he jumped back to get a breath and activated the Byakugan. "What's that gonna do to me?" I taunted and smirked. I did a quick hand sign for Cherry Blossom Impact but was interrupted by a clap of thunder. "Should we stop?" Aki said. I shrugged, "Your choice I guess." He looked over at his team mates and nodded. "We'll finish this tomorrow." He stated and walked off with his group. "You know..." I looked over to see Kakashi sitting on the fence reading his book. "You could have kept going." I nodded and walked over to him. His eye was watching me curiously. "Get off the fence, I want to show you something." I said. He nodded and got off.

I touched the fence and seeped my Chakra into it, the fence then lit up with sparks. I let go and looked at Kakashi. "That'll help you learn Lightning Style Jutsu." He said and looked at the fence. The light was magnificent and it finally died down. I then heard another clap of lightning and waved good bye to my team mates and headed off to home.

...

I looked inside the house and obviously mother has cleaned up inside. I looked in my room and a note was on the desk and it read,

_Sorry, I couldn't stay home tonight. Your dinner is in the fridge and you have a mission with Kakashi tomorrow. Be there at 6:00am._

_Xxx_

I looked over at the fridge and groaned, I am not hungry. I looked at the T.V and flipped it on to watch Tom and Jerry. I sighed; I missed the quietness and not having to care about anything... Well, I guess I don't care anything anyways.

...

I looked at the clock beside my bed side table and it read out 4:00am. I got up and had a shower and put on my Shinobi gear. It was a black top up to my shoulders, long jeans. I looked over to the window. It was a bit dark, very similar to yesterday but warmer. I got out of the house and jogged towards a coffee shop to have something for breakfast. I overheard some travellers talking...

"Yeah... The Uchiha clan are just a bunch of bastards," The shorter one said and looked at the brunette sitting in front of him. "They are all traitors, hungry for power." The brunette said back and smirked. I clenched my fists together and for some reason, I had the urge to kill them. I gasped, what was I thinking? I have no right. I looked over at them and they soon began talking about mother, "You know that child she had, I heard..." I ignored them after that knowing they were talking about me.

When I finished my breakfast, I continued my jog to the training grounds and saw Kakashi in front of the adult shop. I groaned and he turned around and grinned at me, "Are Shun and Kenji training as well?" I asked. He nodded and looked at me with questionable eyes, "Did someone anger you?" He asked. I nodded slowly, "Yeah, people were talking about mother and calling her a slut and all that." I whispered and looked away.

"Well, nobody knows who your father is so... Many people think your mother had sex," I just stared at him blankly. I know what the word means, but still... You don't need to know about your mother's love life. "randomly with a stranger that may have reminded her of someone from her past." Again, I looked at him blankly with a 'Are you fucking crazy?' Sort of look. He chuckled and patted my head. "Just don't listen to them." He said and smirked. "Hey!" I heard Shun and Kenji yell. I groaned again, "You remind me of someone." Kakashi said and looked over me and smirk.

I growled lightly, I hate being 'reminded' of someone. I looked over at him and Kakashi's visible eye seemed to show he was hiding something. Mother, Kakashi, and Naruto seemed to show this all of the time. I then heard cheerful laughter and saw Ino and Kiba holding hands and walking towards us. "How's forehead?" Ino asked me and smirked. "Well pig," I knew mother called her that all the time. "She is doing great, what about you?" Ino's eyebrow twitched and then she started giggling uncontrollably. "I thought you were all work and no games," She giggled and smiled. "You remind me so much of your mother and f-" Kakashi then started chuckling and gave her a glare. Was she about to say 'Father?' "What were you going to say?" I asked. Ino blinked and looked at Kiba, his eyes seemed to show that he didn't know what to say. "Well...?" I asked. "Nothing." She said and smiled suspiciously. She then laughed nervously and she hugged Kenji good bye and he blushed. "Hey! Father!" He yelled and Kiba turned around to listen. "Can I borrow Akumaru?" He asked. Kiba nodded and hugged his son. "Later," He said coolly and walked off hand in hand with Ino.

"You got really loving parents." I stated slowly. "Well, your mother is really loving." Kenji said back. "Yeah." Shun said agreeing with Kenji, why was Shun being nice to me now? It's as if he knows something, but... What do I know?

...

"Sasuki, I think it's my turn to fight you." Kenji muttered and looked at me and smiled. Akumaru was sitting beside him with a happy dog grin. "No." Kakashi muttered and looked at me with a worried expression. "Why not!" I snapped and glared at him.

"Because your mother said to not let you get to strong." He said simply. I clenched my fists together and glared at him. "I am not going to be weak." I whispered. "I want... I want to get the team mate from your last team that went missing, I want mother to be happy... She just wears a mask in front of everyone... I know he is probably too strong but I'll die trying." Kakashi's visible brow lifted in confusion. "I want to make her happy..." I murmured and looked over at the lake. A few weeks ago, mother was crying in her room and when she saw my face she cried even more. It was as if I was the reason for her tears, but she explained to me that I was really similar to her old team mate.

"The Shinobi you want to bring back here, is a S-Ranked Missing Nin." Kakashi said. "Do you really want to become powerful enough to bring him back?" I nodded and looked over at Shun and Kenji who seemed to be taking this in. "So... You want to bring back one of the Leaf's Strongest Nins?" Shun asked. I nodded again. "Well, I'll help you become stronger." Kenji said and smirked. "Me too." Shun said. "Thanks..." I whispered and hugged them both. Shun and Kenji both blushed. "Well," I smirked as I was saying this, "You wanted to spar with me, Shun."

He had a smug grin and we backed away and got into battle stances and our sparring begun...

...

I heard Shun grunt and then smirk, I had won that but it lasted about three hours. He had gotten much stronger over a short time; it was quite entertaining to see him use his father's signature move, the Raseangan. "Well, Sakura is going to kill me for training you." Kakashi said and smirked. "But... I did miss being able to train a Shinobi."

I smirked at him, and he grinned back. "Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow. Naruto wants all of us to see him so arrive at around 10am and we will learn Chakra control while we wait." He said and poofed away into dust. Kenji, Shun and I then headed towards the ramen shop where we saw Hinata and Naruto eating. "He father," Shun said and smirked at the knucklehead of a Hokage. "Hey, Shun." He said back and paid for all of our meals. "Hello Hinata." I said and smiled at her, and for once it was a genuine smile... Not those ones where you smirk or grin.

...

I got home to see mother sleeping on the couch with the T.V on. I hope she wasn't waiting for me to come home. I went to her room and got out a soft blanket and placed it onto her without waking her up. I then slowly made my way upstairs to my room. I groaned and fell onto the bed to fall asleep as soon as I hit the pillow.

* * *

**Phew... That chapter done, nearly 2000 words. I usually only do 1000 or 1100 words so this is much longer than usual.**

**Laterz**


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Uchiha Heir**_

_Summary – 14 years ago, Sakura Haruno got impregnated by Sasuke Uchiha on a mission. He left her the next day and hasn't been seen since that night... Her daughter, Sasuki Haruno, is one of the best Shinobi in of her age. Only Kakashi, Naruto, Ino and Tsunade know she is the Uchiha heir. This is how she grows up..._

**_Yeah, there's a time skip here but don't kill me! And, it may seem confusing for a bit but I'll try my best to explain it, okay? So don't get angry for the time skip because I didn't really want to search the hand signs for the new Jutsu and I want to keep some of her new Jutsus a suprise... Or something like that. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUUDEN_**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

It was 10AM, I had arrived and had begun my wait for my other team mates and Kakashi-Sensei. I looked over at a puddle that had formed when it rained yesterday, some colourful birds had started sitting beside the weirdly clear puddle of water.

"Sup?" I heard Kenji say and sit beside me, he was watching me. I could tell that much, I glanced at him and he shifted his eyes to where I was looking and I felt his stare again. I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest and let out a low growl. "Do you talk much at all?" He asked and looked at me. "Hn." I grunted and looked the other way. He was beginning to annoy me, "You're becoming annoying." I muttered and sighed. I then saw a flash of blond and felt someone cut through a bit of my hair. "Bastard." I muttered and stood up. I then closed my eyes so I could sense his Chakra, I could feel it was behind me and threw a Shuriken at it. Shun then appeared before me and smirked, he caught the Shuriken. I made sure that I didn't throw it hard enough that it would hurt him badly.

"Now I have to get a haircut..." I sighed as I reached behind my back to feel the hair he had cut off; lucky for him it was only a bit. I growled lightly, "You're annoying..." I murmured and felt myself glare. He sighed. "Sorry, but hey... You need to pay attention to your surroundings." He said in a smart ass tone.

I then began to ignore him and Naruto appeared in front of us with a goofy smirk plastered on his face, "What's up?" He asked and then smirked. I sighed and placed my head onto my knees. "Good." Both Kenji and Shun replied. "Sorry for being late... I stumbled upon an old lady and well..." Kakashi said as he appeared before us. "Bull shit." I muttered and looked away. "You're in a foul mood aren't you?" Naruto stated. "Hn..." I grunted and looked away. "What do you want?" Shun asked his father. "Well... You have a mission." He said. Great, I can finally get out of this village... I hope. "What's the mission?" I asked.

"You can't go Sasuki, only Shun, Kenji and Kakashi may leave." Naruto said sadly. "That is so fucking unfair." I snapped and glared at them all. "If Sasuki doesn't go, I won't go." Kenji said. "Me too." Shun added.

I blinked, why were they being nice? "Fine, when Sakura comes and kills me please get someone worthy to become Hokage." Naruto whispered and then grinned. "I was expecting you guys to stand up for Sasuki."

Why does mother want me to stay here and not progress, does she wish for me to be weak? I am already quite strong, I usually beat everyone I spar against and fight and I want to get back her old team mate. "Can I go somewhere on my own outside the village to train?" I asked. Naruto blinked and then seemed to go into really deep thought. "Yeah, where do you want to go?" Naruto asked. I shrugged, "Just somewhere I can train without mother trying to stop me." I said. Naruto blinked again and looked at Kakashi who had his arms crossed over his chest.

"Kakashi, I can get another Jounin to look after this team so you can train Sasuki, I think Yamato won't mind." Naruto said and then looked at Kakashi for his response. "Okay, I can train her." Kakashi said. "We will probably be gone for a few months, tell Sakura that Sasuki needs to become stronger to accomplish her goals."

Naruto nodded and then lead Shun and Kenji away to meet Yamato. I already knew Yamato so I didn't really need to go with them even though I was the one leaving. "See ya!" Kenji yelled and looked back at me. I nodded and then looked at Kakashi. "So... I guess I'll go home and get stuff and yeah..." I said. Kakashi nodded and then poofed away like usual. I sighed and began my walk home.

...

"So, where are we going?" I asked Kakashi as we began our journey, it's my first time out of the village but it wasn't really a big deal like everyone said. "What about your hair, isn't it still uneven?" Kakashi said to probably change the subject. "No, I saw Tsunade and she cut my hair to make it even again." I said. Kakashi nodded and looked ahead, "You know the man you are trying to bring back is really strong and Naruto couldn't beat him." Kakashi said out of nowhere. I nodded slowly and then looked up at him, "I know... But I don't want Mom **(Agh! Feels weird to spell 'Mom' like that) **to suffer anymore because of him." Kakashi nodded, "She wanted to end his life. She had the chance to kill him but she hesitated and he ended up nearly killing her. If Naruto wasn't there, she would have died." I nodded back and looked over to see some cherry blossom trees. _'I will get him back, Mom.'_

* * *

_Time skip – About a year..._

I sniffed and looked at the Konoha gates, I smiled and then heard the sounds of birds chirping as if welcoming me back home. I then saw Mom standing there with tears slowly dropping from her eyes; she ran up to me and hugged me. "H-hey..." I murmured. "Hello... How was training and what did you learn? Did you get sick at all—" I interrupted her with a giggle.

"Mom, you don't have to worry. Training was fun and I learned some fire techniques, Gen Jutsu and Chidori. I heard Mom take in a large intake of air. "Kakashi-Sensei?" She whispered and looked behind me to see my teacher. She smirked under his mask slightly and rubbed his neck nervously. "So it is true you have come back!" I heard someone yell and I looked over to see Shun. He had grown quite a bit and now had his father's grin plastered on his face. Kenji was following behind him with a smirk, "So... You learn anything new?" Shun asked as he walked over to us. I nodded. "Well... I learnt Kakashi's original Jutsu, or at least one of them." I said. He nodded and then muttered something to Kenji, sad thing is... I missed these guys.

"Hey Mom, can we go home?" I asked. She nodded and I waved good bye to my team and headed home.

* * *

_The Next Day..._

I was already at the training grounds waiting for Kakashi, actually, Shun was there as well and he seemed excited to spar with me. "You know," I looked over at him and he had a huge smirk on his face. "I'm gonna win!" I shook my head and many words came to mind, mainly 'Dobe.'

"Hey guys." I heard Kenji say and he sat down beside us, "So... Who is going to spar against Sasuki first?" He asked. "I AM!" Shun yelled right beside me. I put a small amount of Chakra into my fist and bonked him on the head. "OW!" He yelled. "Shut up." I muttered and looked ahead. **(o.O personality change much?) **I then giggled lightly and began some weird and mysterious conversation with the others, Kenji was going out with Shikamaru's and Temari's kid, Keina, while Shun was still single and seemed pissed off with the fact.

"You're 14 now, right?" Shun asked out of nowhere. I looked at him and nodded, "Your Mom was really upset a couple of months ago." He added. I blinked, why would she be upset? I sent letters every few days. "She was upset that she didn't get to see you on your 14th birthday." Kenji said and looked over at the bushes and we saw a shadow. I stood up and looked over, the Chakra was different. "Who are you?" I asked the shadow. Kenji and Shun were up beside me, kunai in hand and I was ready to do some hand signs. The shadow then faded away, "Did you guys see that?" I asked.

Kenji and Shun both nodded, "Yo!" I heard someone say and looked over to see Kakashi walked towards us with that annoying book in hand. "Did you sense a Chakra earlier?" I asked. Kakashi shook his head, "It wasn't someone I knew." I added.

He nodded slowly and seemed to be thinking something, "Anyways, we are going to do the bell test again." He said. Shun let out a protest but Kakashi ignored him, "But this time," He took off his head band to show the Sharigan that was spinning rapidly, "I won't go easy." I smirked and got into a fighting stance.

"On your marks," I looked and Kenji and he nodded. "Get set," I looked at Shun and he smirked at me. "Go!" He yelled and we all disappeared to regroup near a tree. "Okay, so what are we going to do?" Kenji asked and his blue eyes were scanning the surrounding area. "Well, I can use Cherry Blossom Impact to daze him and Shun, can you use Super Resengan yet?" I asked. Shun nodded, I then looked at Kenji. "I need you to summon a wolf or dog to help with back up." I said and Kenji nodded.

We then began our plan...

* * *

_10 Minutes Later..._

Kakashi was sitting on the ground reading but his eyes would lift from the page and look around every few seconds. The Sharigan can sense any Chakras at a close range and shows their form. It can also copy a Shinobi's technique in less than a second, I also heard that the Mangeyko' Sharigan had different abilities depending on the user. I had heard that Kakashi possessed the Mangeyko' Sharigan. I looked over and threw a kunai. He looked over and smirked, "I thought I taught you better." He said and then appeared in front of me. I smirked and put some Chakra into my fist and punched him away, "Cherry Blossom Impact!" I yelled and punched the ground. It cracked up and he was shocked and barely dodged the move. I glanced over and Shun did his Shadow Clone Technique and made a raseangan and attacked. Kakashi dodged it but was then met by the teeth of Kenji's wolf, Shadow.

He yelped out in surprise and I smirked, I glanced over and I nodded towards Shun. He made a Raseangan and I charged Chidori. We then ran at the exact same pace and hit Kakashi on the arms to make sure it wasn't fatal. I only quarterly charged Chidori and reached down to get the bells, I got them and heard a groan from Kakashi who fell onto a tree. "Well... Even though you guys haven't worked together in ages, you have great team work like when you first got the bells." He stated.

Shun and I smirked and Kenji grinned, Kakashi smiled under his mask and put away the Sharigan. "Er... You know Medical Jutsu, right?" He asked as he looked at me. I nodded and allowed the light blue Chakra coat my hands and healed his arms. "You suck." I muttered and smirked. When I finished his arms he moved them and got up. "Well, that's all for today so go and enjoy the rest of your day." He said and disappeared from sight.

I then felt the Chakra I had felt earlier, Shun and Kenji also felt it. "We have to get into the open." I said. Kenji raised an eye brow. "Just trust me." I said. Kenji and Shun looked towards each other and nodded. We then ran towards the light, we were in the forest surrounding the training grounds and it was fairly dark. I could tell that we were being followed. I looked behind and gasped, the shadow was right behind us. We finally reached the light and I summoned my falcon, it was a white falcon. "Come on." I ordered and climbed onto the bird. Shun's mouth was gaping and I sighed, "Come on, I don't feel like dying." I muttered as the shadow reached the light.

It was a man, he had white hair and beady purple eyes. He also had razor sharp teeth. "Oi!" He yelled and reached for his large sword that was on his back. Kenji and Shun climbed up and I did a quick hand sign for _'The Great Fireball Jutsu.' _The blue flames engulfed the ground and the falcon took off and I ordered it to stick around so that I could see the man and he smiled sadly, "Looks like you guys will have some problems." He muttered and turned to water. "

"What the fuck!" Shun yelled as we landed in Konoha. "Who was he after?" I asked. Kenji shrugged his shoulders, he didn't know and neither did Shun. I looked over and saw the Hokage at the Ramen Shop and headed there. "We were attacked." I muttered and Naruto choked on a bit of ramen. "Baka." I whispered.

"W-what did the man or woman look like?" He asked once he had stopped himself from choking to death. "He had white hair, purple eyes and teeth that looked like a shark's." Kenji said. Naruto coughed and got up, "I need to go and talk to someone." He said and walked off.

"What was that all about?" I murmured and again Kenji shrugged. "Not helpful." I commented on his behaviour.

* * *

**Yay! I guess you guys knew who the white haired dude was, right? Anyways, sorry if this chapter was crap... I have lots on my mind and writing helps so,**

**Laterz**


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Uchiha Heir**_

_Summary – 14 years ago, Sakura Haruno got impregnated by Sasuke Uchiha on a mission. He left her the next day and hasn't been seen since that night... Her daughter, Sasuki Haruno, is one of the best Shinobi in of her age. Only Kakashi, Naruto, Ino and Tsunade know she is the Uchiha heir. This is how she grows up..._

**Okay, this chapter is in Sakura's Pov and Sasuke's Pov, I'll tell you when I change so don't get annoyed, okay? After this it will be in Sasuki's Pov again.**

_Sakura's Point Of View_

"WHAT!" I yelled. Naruto shook his head and Kakashi had a shocked look on his face. "I'm sorry, but the way that Kenji explained the man, we know it's the Uchiha's team member." Naruto said. I let out a low growl, if he thinks that he's going to take my baby away from me then he's mistaken. "I'm happy that I disobeyed your order of not training Sasuki, she is exactly like him. Yet, she knows Medical Jutsu and your monstrous strength." Kakashi stated and looked me in the eye.

"Did her Sharigan activate?" I whispered. Kakashi shook his head, "It was nearly activated when I taught her how to dodge some hard Jutsus, and she did what Sasuke did and dodged them all easily." I nodded and looked over at Naruto. His face seemed a bit worried, "That promise you made to him... He'll think you broke it." He muttered and clenched his fists. "You put this village in danger, Sakura."

"I am sorry..." I whispered and looked away. "But," Naruto looked at me then and smiled faintly, "You loved him and still seem to, I will do what I can to save Sasuki and the entire village. Even if it kills me." He whispered the last part. "No." I growled and glared at him. "If anyone should die, it should be me." I murmured and looked down. "Nobody will be dying." Kakashi growled. "If we think like that, we'll _all _die."

I got up and went into the kitchen, I needed to think.

_Sasuke's Pov_

"Um... Boss don't get angry with what I'm about to say." Suigetsu said and looked me fair in the eye, for once he seemed scared. "The pink haired girl had a kid, she is really strong too." I clenched my fists and went outside the hide out to punch something. "BOSS!" I heard Suigetsu yell. Sakura, my cherry blossom, betrayed me. I punched the closed thing which was a tree. I then smirked maliciously, "Suigetsu." I called out the fish looking man. He peeked out the door and looked at me with fear. "We are attacking Konoha in a week. Send a hawk out." I ordered and then smirked again.

I'm going to kill that brat right in front of Sakura, but I should torment the brat first. I looked over at the sun and quickly scribbled down a note for Suigetsu and made my run towards Konoha.

...

By the time I got to the city, it was about midnight. I looked over at where the gates were and masked my Chakra. I then snuck in, I looked at the familiar streets and found Sakura's house. I snuck in through the window and saw the sleeping pinkette. I looked over the door and snuck out through there, I looked over at the hallway. The spare bedroom was over here, I think anyways. She told me about her home on that night. I opened the door and saw a body lying in the sheets, I examined the body and the girl had a pink strip of hair and the rest looked to be black. I turned on the Mangeyko' Sharigan and did a Gen Jutsu. This Jutsu will effect her whenever she sleeps and will be plagued by night mares. It was similar to the one that Itachi used, I smirked and looked at the open window.

I jumped out the window and headed back towards the hide out.

...

"Would he really do that to a child?" Juugo asked. "Be quiet." Suigetsu hissed. I could hear them from outside. I sighed, "Hurry up and rest." I ordered. "You know," Juugo began but when he saw my face he looked away. I know he wasn't frightened, I guess he didn't want to piss me off anymore. "I'm not going to bed," Suigetsu stated with a smug look. "I can make you go to sleep." I muttered and lifted a fist.

"No thanks," He said and was still smirking. "Sasuke, why would you destroy the village and kill the pink haired chick's kid?" He asked. "She broke a promise." I simply said.

"And that promise was...?" Juugo murmured. "I wouldn't destroy Konoha if she never had sex with anyone else." I said straight forwardly. "YOU DIDN'T NEED TO SAY SEX!" Suigetsu yelled with an angry expression plastered on his face. "Shut up." I snarled and glared at him. I then went up stairs for some much needed sleep.

_Sakura's Pov_

"Mom." Sasuki said as she was practicing Ninjutsu. "What?" I asked. She stopped what she was doing and walked towards me, "You seem scared about something?" She whispered. I then felt warm summer air hit me, Sasuki's hair flowed prettily in the wind. Sasuke's raven with my pink, it was rather nice. "Hello?" She muttered. I shook my head, "Are you going to answer me?" She asked. I could tell that she was starting to get rude, "Um... No." I lied. Sasuki raised an eye brow and went into thought.

I sighed and went back inside to get some lunch, I then felt her unleash some powerful Jutsu. She had learnt Sasuke's Chidori Current, the Chidori flowed around her. It was much calmer than his, but I could tell in the blink of an eye it could become as powerful as his. She then allowed the Chidori go to her hand and it formed Kakashi's basic Chidori. She then pointed into the air with the Chidori and two dragons appeared before her. They were made of her Chakra, I smiled lightly. She was so powerful already, she then controlled them with the movements of her hands and arms. She even began giggling with fun. I then saw Shun and Kenji jump the fence and approach her, "Hey guys." I heard her say.

They nodded back but were watching the two dragons. I wonder if Kakashi taught her other things, she then allowed the Jutsu to stop by absorbing the Chidori and the dragons disappeared. "Wow, I get why everyone thinks you have become unstoppable." Shun murmured and she smirked smugly. "Well, I am the best now aren't I?" She asked. Shun and Kenji rolled their eyes and then they all jumped the fence and headed for training with Kakashi.

...

"Sasuki?" I whispered and she was shivering, "W-why did I r-remember that dream?" She whispered her eyes were genuinely scared. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I saw these eyes and they looked similar to a cherry blossom, they were red and black... Then a shadow came and..." She then looked away. "It's not real..." I whispered.

Did she dream of the Sharigan? "But it_ felt_ real." She insisted and looked over at the moon. "I sound crazy to you, don't I?" She asked and then looked me in the eye. She wasn't glaring but I could tell that she was on the verge of it. I looked away, "Just... Just go to bed..." I whispered and hugged her good night. "Night Mom..." She whispered and went upstairs.

I looked over at the moon and sighed, I was guessing that Sasuke had done something to her and snuck in here but who knew. I'll just have to talk to Kakashi at some stage about it and figure out what he thinks about it.

**ACK! WORST CHAPTER EVER! *Starts to cry* I was used to Sasuki's Pov... BAH! And I hate writing in Sakura's, I kinda get Sasuke's character but Sakura... Nuh uh. Anyways, I know it sucked and I'll repay it by updating... (Probably) Tomorrow... Oh and I know it's shorter... I'll TRY and write 3,000 tomorrow, okay? And if I don't update tomorrow, I am sorry and will update Wednesday.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Uchiha Heir**_

_Summary – 14 years ago, Sakura Haruno got impregnated by Sasuke Uchiha on a mission. He left her the next day and hasn't been seen since that night... Her daughter, Sasuki Haruno, is one of the best Shinobi in of her age. Only Kakashi, Naruto, Ino and Tsunade know she is the Uchiha heir. This is how she grows up..._

**Hiyaa, like I promised... New chappy! Boo yeah! And once again back in Sasuki's point of view... Poor kid getting a Genjutsu done on her ****L Oh and thanks for the wonderful reviews everyone, I was sure that my last chappy sucked but hey, thanks. It raised my confidence and I will try and update daily.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Sasuki." Kakashi said sternly and looked towards me with worry. I nodded towards him, "Those dreams you have, what are they about?" He asked. I raised an eye brow, "What dreams?" I whispered and looked away. Why did he have to bring them up? All of the blood, the people I cared about... Gone... "Don't lie to me. Your mother told me about them." He said and looked towards me. I shivered, I then remembered more images and held my head.

"Sasuki!" Kakashi yelled and ran to my side. "Get it out of my fucking head!" I snarled and glared at him. "What's wrong with Sasuki?" I heard someone say, probably Kenji. My vision was being blurred and I looked over and saw dead people... Everywhere. I then felt myself fall onto the ground.

"Sasuki." I heard someone say and looked into the eyes of a man with black hair. It was rather long and done into a pony tail, he was wearing a black cloak with red clouds. The Akatsuki, or at least that's what I thought. "Who the fuck are you?" I yelled at him.

He smirked lightly and walked slowly towards me, "Family." He said simply. I shook my head and gave him the finger. "No, the only family I have is Mom." I said. He chuckled lightly and ran a hand across my cheek. I tried to move but I couldn't, "Weirdly... You look so much like _him_." He whispered and let me move. I had no idea what the hell he was talking about. "Who is _he_?" I asked and he just looked at me with a confused expression. "You don't know... Well, I can't say much." He said simply.

I looked around and all I saw was white, I could also hear voices but couldn't decipher what they were saying. "Where am I and what's your name?" I asked. "You are in the realm of the dead... But you aren't dead." He said and I gasped. "And my name is Itachi Uchiha." I have heard that name before, something to do with...

"You're the man that killed the entire Uchiha clan in one night." I whispered and looked away. For some reason I felt extreme anger over this and I didn't really give a rat's about the Uchiha clan. To me they are all traitors, the only reason I am trying to help one is to help out my Mom and save him from his 'darkness' or whatever.

"Yeah... But you don't know the reason behind that do you?" He asked. I smirked and looked him in the eye, "You drove your own brother insane, power hungry and left my Mom to suffer." I snarled and glared at him. "How can I leave your mother to suffer if we only me once?" He asked in a smart ass sort of tone. I growled lowly and glared at him, how dare he?

"My Mom loved your little brother," I said in a flat tone. "And, you made him go into the darkness." He shook his head, "I guess, but I did what I did to make him a hero but all he cares for is revenge." That's just a load of bullshit.

**(When Itachi talks it will be in italic, when Sasuki talks it'll be normal. I'll inform you when it goes back to normal)**

"That's just bullshit."

_"Well, you have never met my brother and when he wants something, he'll get it."_

"I have a question."

_"And that question is?"_

"Hn... You're a smart ass. I keep seeing these images in my head and it's beginning to drive me crazy."

_"What do you mean by 'driving you crazy?'"_

"What do you think I mean... I keep seeing the Sharigan and then it turns into this really weird looking version of it."

_"Maybe you were put under a Genjutsu, what else do you see?"_

"Everyone I care about dying before me, the whole village being destroyed and blood."

**(Okay, normal again.)**

"Hmm... I think you were put under a Genjutsu by the Mangeyko' Sharigan and those images you see are your worst nightmare, am I correct?" Itachi asked. He was being serious, I could tell. I hesitated but nodded. I hate telling people what my possible weaknesses are.

"Well, I can tell you more about this later but I think it's time you awaken." Itachi said and I felt myself open my eyes and look into the eyes of Shun, Kakashi-sensei and Kenji. They were standing around me and had worried expressions. "What happened?" Shun asked and for once he seemed worried for me. "Images and I talked to this guy..." I whispered.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Who was he?" I blinked and looked over, what would they say if I said I was talking to dead guy? Would they think I'm crazy? "Sasuki?" Shun whispered and his icy eyes were looking me over. "Um... Itachi Uchiha." I said and Kakashi took in a deep intake of air.

"Do you know him?" Kenji asked and Kakashi nodded. "I knew him and have fought with him before, he was the one that killed the Uchiha clan in one night and left his younger brother alive." Kakashi said. Shun and Kenji then figured it out, "Sasuke Uchiha, right?" Kenji asked and Kakashi nodded he then scooped me up and took me back home.

...

"Thanks, Kakashi-sensei." I whispered. He had laid me down on the couch in front of the T.V and handed me the remote. I flipped it on to watch _Fruits Basket, **(I don't own Fruits Basket!)**_ I smirked. I really liked this show but I don't really have time to watch it because of training. "Sasuki!" I heard Mom yell. I looked over and she had obviously just ran here, she was panting and seemed a bit tired. "What happened, Kakashi?" She asked and looked at him. He then signalled her to follow him, he knew. I wonder how Itachi seemed to know me though, I then heard them talking but didn't understand a word.

I closed my eyes and then entered the same bright world again. But, this time it wasn't Itachi waiting there for me. It was a man with blond hair and kind eyes, he looked like a more mature version of Naruto. "So... You must be the child who can talk to us, am I correct?" He asked. I raised and eyebrow, "You talked to Itachi Uchiha earlier, my name is Minato." I nodded and then looked at what he was wearing, he was wearing a cape that was white and had orange at the bottom.

"Are you Naruto's dad?" I asked and then the man grinned. "Yeah..." He said and then the scenery changed to a grassy meadow. "Did you just do that?" I asked. He nodded and sat down and signalled for me to sit beside him. "Why are you here?" I asked. He shrugged and glanced at me, "I want to help you out as well as Konoha." He said simply.

"Anyways, before we get to business... I want to get to know you." He said. I sighed, he was exactly like Kakashi. "My name is Sasuki Haruno, daughter of Sakura Haruno." I said. He blinked and picked a flowed and played with it. "Do you know your father?" He asked. I shook my head and looked away. "Hm... If you had the chance to meet him, would you?" He asked. "Tch, no way!" I yelled and glared at him.

"I don't really care, I don't need to know him. I have everything I need." I said. He shrugged and then Itachi came in and sat beside him. "What are you doing here Itachi?" Minato asked. "I want to see what you tell her, are you going to tell her who her father is?" He asked. Minato shook his head. "Why not?" I asked.

Minato smiled lightly, "I think you should meet him on your own. You will cross paths." Itachi said wisely. I just looked at him with a 'Are you serious?' sort of look and he smirked. "Hn..." He grunted and then looked over at Minato.

"Don't you have a dream of capturing Sasuke Uchiha to make your mother happy?" Minato asked. I shrugged; it was a goal not a dream. I want to make her happy, she suffers everyday and it really does pain me to see her in pain.

"It's more of a goal." I muttered and Itachi rolled his eyes, I only just noticed this but he had awfully dark eyes. They were much like my own, I raised an eyebrow. "I think we should let her wake up, it seems some information has just gotten to Konoha." Minato said and Itachi nodded in agreement. I then felt myself wake up...

I looked over and then heard the door open and saw Naruto walk in. He seemed shocked and scared, "Um... Sakura, Kakashi, we have a problem." He said and Kakashi and Sakura walked into the room. Naruto was holding a letter and handed it to Mom first and when she finished reading it, she sat beside me and began holding my hand and when Kakashi read it, he gave it back to Naruto and clenched his fists.

"Sakura, you are going to have to get Sasuki out of here." Naruto said and I raised an eye brow in shock. "What's so fucking bad that I have to leave town!" I screeched and Naruto sighed. "One of your goals, Sasuke Uchiha, is coming here to destroy Konoha and I want you as well as everyone's kids and civilians out of here." Naruto said. I smirked and looked at him, "Who said I would be leaving, I can fight and you guys know it. Shun and Kenji can also hold their own." I said and Kakashi sighed. "No, you are all leaving whether you like it or not." Mom said.

"No! I need to do this whether you like it or not, I don't care if I die!" I yelled. Mom sighed and looked at Kakashi, "We should just let her. She wants to fight him and it will make her stronger and perhaps make him stop."

Kakashi sighed and then seemed to agree, Naruto then went into deep thought and then let out a grunt signalling that he agrees. "Come on." Kakashi said and I got up. "How long?" I asked.

"About a week... Start training and getting better with Shun and Kenji, Sasuke is really strong and if anything happens when you fight him. I'll back you up." Naruto said and then I did a jutsu to make me disappear and end up in the team's training grounds...

* * *

**Okay, how was that? Way better than my last two chappys!**

**Laterz**


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Uchiha Heir**_

_Summary – 14 years ago, Sakura Haruno got impregnated by Sasuke Uchiha on a mission. He left her the next day and hasn't been seen since that night... Her daughter, Sasuki Haruno, is one of the best Shinobi in of her age. Only Kakashi, Naruto, Ino and Tsunade know she is the Uchiha heir. This is how she grows up..._

**Um... I was thinking of doing a flash back for the start of this chapter... It's in normal Pov and then it will go to Sasuki after.**

**Her – Sasuki talks like that but she doesn't exactly want to hurt Sakura, it's just her personality. And I know she seems like a bitch but that's how I thought she would be. (We know that Sasuke can be a total ass and Sakura can be a bit of a bitch sometimes so I thought that I should make Sasuki's personality somewhat like Sasuke's and Sakura's but it didn't really work out so her personality may change every now and again.)**

**Okay on with the chapter.**

* * *

_Flash Back..._

Sakura looked over at Sasuke and he was putting his shirt on, she sat up and looked at the man. She was tried to get up but collapsed, "Shit." She muttered. "Don't get up." Sasuke said and looked back at her. He then sat beside Sakura and played with her hair, she had a blanket around her and they were in a cabin. Sasuke had barged in looking for somewhere to stay and kept Sakura hostage for a bit and then they began to talk and then the talking turned into something more... physical. She sighed; Sasuke was really gentle with her.

"Sasuke... You're leaving now aren't you?" She asked. He didn't move other than looked out the window, he couldn't believe he was leaving her but at least she knows he does care for her. He let out a content sigh, "Sasuke could you do me a favour and make me a promise?" Sakura asked and turned her head to see the expression of the usually stoic Uchiha and like usual his face was emotionless but his eyes showed everything and weren't guarded by his constant hate. "Hn?" He grunted and the pinkette looked down to think of words that he wouldn't get angry at and she eventually decided to tell him straight.

"Please don't destroy Konoha like you said you would." Sakura begged and looked him fair in the eyes. He sighed and placed a hand on her cheek; he then gently picked her up and placed her in his lap. She let out a whimper from his already cold hands; she was still wrapped tightly in the blanket. "Yeah... I can do that but you have to promise me something." He said and ran a hand through his hair. Unlike her, he could say what he wanted and it would be understood by barely anyone. She nodded for him to continue, he lowered his head and kissed the top of her head. He smelt the smell of her natural cherry blossom scent. "Don't be with any other man like this." He said and then pushed her off of him and laid down beside her. She turned away and he hugged her from behind. "Okay, I promise but you have to as well." She said and she felt him smirk. Or at least that's what she thought he did and sure enough a smirk was on his face.

"Yeah..." Was the last word he said that night. They both then fell asleep, Sakura woke up and looked around. She could already tell that Sasuke was gone and held her head in her hands to lightly cry, "Thank you... Sasuke..." She whispered and went back to sleep to get her ready for her mission that she became... Sidetracked from.

_Flash Bac__k End_

* * *

_Sasuki's Pov_

"CHIDORIIII!" I cried and Shun and I charged at one another with our attacks, Kenji was backing up Shun. Kakashi was behind me with a kunai in hand and electric chakra flowing from it. Shun barely dodged my attack and I barely dodged the Raseangan. Kenji attacked Kakashi and me and Shun began our fight. "Come on you weak son of a bitch." I taunted and smirked. He smirked and got chakra blades from a pocket and I did a few handsigns to coat my hands in a long lasting Chidori that didn't really use any chakra and was rather effective, I grabbed two kunai from my pocket with one in each hand and we began trying to slice one another. I got Shun on his left cheek and he got me on my arm and it stung like hell. I jumped back to heal myself and then did a few had signs.

"Fireball Jutsu!" I yelled and aimed the blue fire ball directly towards him and his eyes widened in shock. He then did a hand sign for 'Replacement Jutsu' and turned into a log. I sighed and closed my eyes to try and sense his chakra and growled lightly when I couldn't find it. I opened my eyes and saw Kenji and Kakashi squaring off; I looked over and felt a rapid change of chakra in the air. Kakashi and Kenji stopped and Shun showed himself. We looked over at this orange haired man charging at us, red tattoos were trailing down his arms and they were glowing. His eyes were gold and he had an angry expression on his face.

Kakashi already had his Sharigan activated and looked over at the charging man.

I did a hand sign and my Chidori came alive in my hand, it seemed to be screeching like the sound of birds. "What the fuck?" I whispered and looked at my hand to see it wasn't its usual blue but a deadly looking purple. I then felt lots of Chakra fill me and I smirked, "Good night." I growled and charged at him. His eyes widened in realisation and tried to dodge but it was too late. I had pierced him through his chest and my hand still had the dark Chidori coating it. "Sasuki!" Kakashi yelled and ran up to us. I then took my hand out and the man collapsed, I smirked again and wiped my hand on his shirt.

Kakashi had a worried look on his face and did a hand sign, he then touched my head and I fell into darkness.

I was in the white place where I met Minato and Itachi, they were both standing there with worried expressions. "What happened?" I whispered and looked at my hands. The Chidori was a deadly purple and it was usually a wonderful blue. I shivered, I felt dark Chakra fill me and I felt... I felt like I could destroy anything... Or anyone. "The Curse Mark." Itachi simply stated. I gasped, I had heard of it before. When I was away training with Kakashi he told me some of the Jutsus that Sasuke had and that he had a Curse Mark. I looked down and clenched my fists, "How the hell can I have a Curse Mark!" I yelled at them both and they looked at each other.

"All we can think of is that you're father perhaps had one and it somehow became encoded into your DNA." Minato said simply and sat down. I shook my head, "That mark is evil." I grunted and looked over at Itachi who seemed deep in thought. "I wonder if he even knows that you exist...?" Itachi whispered and I raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" I muttered. He probably changed the subject on purpose and then I remembered something. I killed someone... I know he attacked us but he might have had a good reason to why and I ended his life.

Why the hell do I care about that, I am a Shinobi and we kill others.

But I shouldn't take someone's life and enjoy it, yes I enjoyed it so much that I would do it so many times and probably kill everyone. I smirked and Itachi looked confused while Minato was in deep thought. "Did you enjoy it?" Itachi asked and half smirked. I looked away and let out a low growl. Why the hell is he asking that? He has no fucking right, fuck him.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter but I had lots of home work today (Damn...) The sub teacher I had on Tuesday didn't give us our home work and it's due tomorrow (Thursday), it was finding definitions on 15 spelling words and then writing out sentences and I am betting that I sound like I am ranting... (Okay I know I am LOL!)**

**Laterz**


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Uchiha Heir**_

_Summary – 14 years ago, Sakura Haruno got impregnated by Sasuke Uchiha on a mission. He left her the next day and hasn't been seen since that night... Her daughter, Sasuki Haruno, is one of the best Shinobi in of her age. Only Kakashi, Naruto, Ino and Tsunade know she is the Uchiha heir. This is how she grows up..._

**Yeah! I got today off! Ha! No school for me today or on Monday. Anyways, let's get on with the chapter.**

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in some sort of cell, "What the hell?" I whispered. It was really dark and I could sense really light chakra all around me. Each of them were different, I looked across the cell and saw a young girl. She was laughing evilly and looked at me, "So you have finally calmed down you little bitch!" She cried. "What the hell is your god damn problem!?" I yelled at her. She then began cracking up again and looking at the cells all around her. She had red hair and red eyes, she was also wearing glasses. "What's your name?" I asked. She looked at me and smirked maliciously.

"Karin." She said and then stood up, she looked at the bars on the cells with a crazy eye and gripped them. "Why am I here?" I asked. "Why the fuck would I know you little bastard." She said and then began laughing again. I sighed and looked over to my left and a man was watching me with a crazy look on his face. "You gonna—" The man was interrupted by Kakashi, I looked at him with confusion and he unlocked the cell. "Come on. We need to leave." He said. I got up and followed beside him, we exited the building and I looked at it. It said 'Konoha Prison.' "Why was I at the prison?" I asked. Kakashi stopped and sighed. "We needed to make sure that you could calm down, the Curse Mark took you over and your actual self seemed... Unconscious." He said and then continued walking.

I looked around and the village seemed to have had some explosions in it and I heard some explosions to the west. "Are they here?" I asked and Kakashi nodded and looked away. "Sakura was captured by Sasuke." He whispered and looked down. "WHAT!?" I growled and felt really, really pissed off. "Calm down. We can go and get her or at least try and defeat Sasuke." Kakashi said. "How about Shun, Kenji and Naruto?" I asked. "They are fine." He said simply and it seemed we were heading towards the Hokage tower. "Why here?" I asked.

"Everybody who can fight are here waiting orders from Naruto." He said. I nodded and we walked through the red door, I knocked on the door and heard a grunt from the other side. I opened the door and Naruto as well as other Konoha Shinobi were sitting around thinking of ideas, "Sasuki!" I heard a familiar voice yell and Shun came up and hugged me. "Uh...?" I grunted and looked down at him. "We thought you went crazy!" He murmured and was still hugging me, weirdly; I was actually enjoying his touch... Oh God... Am I getting feelings for him? "Get off." I muttered and he let go and blushed.

"Sorry..." He whispered. Naruto was behind him watching with a light smirk. "I need to go and find the Uchiha and help Mom." I said and Naruto had a 'are you serious?' sort of look on his face. "No, not yet. We don't think he'll hurt her. He's after you." Naruto said. "WHAT!? Why is he after Sasuki!?" I heard Shun yell and I glared at him. "Because Sakura made him a promise." Naruto answered glumly and looked at Shun sadly. What promise? "Promise...?" I whispered and Naruto sighed.

"I'm sorry; you have to talk to Sakura to find out." He said and looked away. "I'm going out to help her." I muttered. I was about to walk out the door when I felt a warm hand reach my arm. "Sasuki, I want to help." Whoever reached for me said, I looked over to see Shun with a strong expression on his face. "Fine. But don't make me save your ass every five minutes." I said and smirked.

"I'm coming too!" I heard Kenji say and I sighed. He was much weaker compared to Shun and I, but the more help... The better. "Where is Mom being held?" I asked and looked over at the hokage which was now biting his nails with nervousness. "D-down at the hospital." He answered and then looked at Shun then to me. "If he dies, I'm blaming you." Naruto said as a warning and grinned. "Good luck." Kakashi said and I sighed, he wasn't going to help us.

...

"What's the game plan?" Kenji whispered. Beside him was Shadow who seemed really nervous. I could already sense a powerful chakra, and it seemed purely evil. "Shun, use the Byakugan to look for hiding enemy Shinobi." I ordered. Shun nodded and did a hand sign to activate his Byakugan. "Okay, there are none out here. They are about 200 inside and they seem really strong, their chakra levels are all dark but there is one that is way darker than the other's and I can also sense Sakura's." He stated and closed his eyes to switch off the Byakugan.

I did a few hand seals to make sure that there was barrier around so that no enemy Shinobi could escape from. I then did a summoning jutsu for my pets, about ten large snakes approached. They were black with bright blue eyes, "Find where Mom is being hidden and return when you find her. Don't get caught." I ordered the snakes and then we snuck inside the building...

_Sakura's Pov_

"Sasuke... Why?" I whispered and looked down. I then felt a hand roughly lift up my cheek. "Shut up, you're annoying." He muttered. His red eyes which were now like that forever were as cold as hell. And, he was also in his second state, I looked over and then heard something explode. Then some smoke.

Please don't tell me that Sasuki is here to rescue me... Sasuke tensed up and smirked. "Looks like your child has finally arrived," He muttered cruelly and reached down to kiss me roughly. His tongue entered my mouth and I felt him fiddle with my breasts for a second. "GET OFF OF HER!" I heard a familiar voice say and looked over to see Sasuki already charging up a Chidori. "You bastard!" He yelled at her and smirked, I then felt Sasuke throw me over at a wall.

"MOM!" Sasuki yelled, "Sasuki, please just get out of here..." I whispered. She shook her head and glared at the raven haired Uchiha. "You will die." She said and pointed at him.

"Tch, as if you can beat me you bastard." Sasuke said and smirked maliciously again. Sasuki was still holding Chidori and then did a hand sign, for... Shun then showed up with a made up Raseangan. "Will this work?" He asked. She nodded and then blew a blue flame into it; she then took the Raseangan and formed it with her Chidori. When did she learn that, Sasuke had an eye brow raise and looked at the flaming Chidori that also had the power of Shun's Raseangan.

She smirked and ran up to him to try and kill him but he stopped her with Chidori Nagashi, she then let go of the energy and gave out an annoyed sigh. "Son of a bitch!" She yelled at him, she was gripping her arm so obviously she had been hit by it. Her eyes then bled red, "Crap!" I grunted. Sasuke didn't notice and tried to hit her with the Chidori but she was able to dodge it.

She then did a hand sign for Fire Ball and blew the blue flames towards him. He dodged it and activated his Sharingan to Mangeyko' and made Susanoo. The purple beast was his darkness and it grinned wickedly, Sasuki saw this with her newly activated Sharigan which had one swirl in it. It then spun and turned to two, I smiled lightly.

"Mom, get out of here... I have to use..." She whispered and trailed off and that's when I realized she was going to use her Curse Mark. "No. Please don't Sasuki!" I yelled and she smiled sadly. "It's the only way to save the village." She said.

I gasped, she was trying to save me as well as the whole village. "Kenji, Shun, you guys leave as well." She said and walked up to Shun and kissed him.

_Sasuki's Pov_

I kissed Shun and he held onto me, "I'm sorry..." I whispered against his lips. He let me go and nodded, "If you survive, which I know you will, come and find me." Shun said and him and Kenji reluctantly left. I then did a hand sign to teleport Mom to Naruto. She hugged me good bye and told me how proud she was of me. "Let's get this over with." I muttered and watched as Mom disappeared. But the Uchiha was looking into my eyes, he summoned something and I looked around.

Snakes, snakes they were everywhere. There were way more than I could ever summon, I sighed and closed my eyes to access the Curse Mark. "Wait." He said and I opened my eyes to see him right in front of me. I then felt him touch my eyes, "W-what are y-you...?" I whispered. "The Sharigan... Why do you have it?" He asked. I glared at him, "I don't have the Sharigan, why do you say I do? I am not apart of the Uchiha clan." I said.

I then saw something in him spark up and I realized that Susanoo was down. Why? He then did a hand sign and touched my fore head. I then felt something being... Given to me and the Uchiha collapsed. "What...?" I whispered. I bent down to look at him and his eyes were no longer in the Mangeyko' state but in their normal look, much like Kakashi's gift eye.

I blinked and looked down, he was still breathing but he looked at me as if he wanted to tell me something. "What?" I whispered. "There... There's my power... Change the past, make it brighter." He whispered. "But you wanted to kill everything, why do you want me to change the past?" I whispered.

"You... You are an Uchiha. Your eyes tell all, what clan you are from. I gave you the gift of the Mangeyko' Sharingan to go back and stop the bad things of the past." He said and smiled dryly.

"No. I don't want it." I muttered and allowed green chakra to flow into my hands to heal the Uchiha, whatever he had done had made him really weak, his eyes also seemed to be dazed. "Why save me?" He asked. I blinked. Why did I save him? Why did he stop his attacks when he saw my eyes? Do I really possess the Sharigan?

"Hmm... I wonder how many people hate me..." He whispered and smirked. "The Dobe probably hates me the most, but then again... There's Sakura." He said. What is he trying to say? "Come on." I muttered and lifted him up. I then headed towards Naruto's office. I heard murmurs saying, "Is that the Uchiha?" "Is that the little whore that the slut raised?" Too many god damn questions. I looked over and Naruto, Shun, Kenji and Mom were in the office talking. "Hey guys." I muttered and they looked at me with confusion.

"S-sasuke?" Naruto stuttered and his mouth was wide open. "Yeah... Mom, you have explaining to do." I said. She smiled lightly and looked at Sasuke, "I think his eyes are really damaged." I muttered. I then looked over to see his eyes still in the Sharigan look, why didn't he change them back?

"Mom, is he my Dad?" I asked and pointed at him. She hesitated and looked down, but I saw her lightly nod. I also saw Sasuke smile. "You're stronger than you look." He commented. "And?" I murmured. He shook his head and looked over at Naruto, "So you finally became Hokage..." He whispered and got up to see Naruto. I then felt someone's presence behind me and there Shun was, he had snaked his arms around my waist, and I felt his breath on my neck.

"Get a room!" I heard Kenji yell. I giggled a bit and looked at my Dad, he had raven hair and it was all spiked up behind and some bangs in front, he was wearing a grey shirt that had the Uchiha clan symbol on it. "Who taught Sasuki Fire Ball Jutsu?" Dad asked. Kakashi smirked a bit, "I did, I thought it would be a fair thought to let her have something from the Uchiha clan even though she had no idea who the hell you were." He said. I sighed. Shun and I then left the building and heard some rant from Naruto about how Dad messed up Konoha.

But, I think that Dad is blind. His eyes were dazed and he gave me an ability of the Sharingan...

* * *

**Hmm... Seems like an ending now don't it, but this story is far from over... Ha, quick preview of what's about to come.**

* * *

**"Hmm? So you must be Sasuki Uchiha."**

**"What the hell are you talking about? I am not a Uchiha,"**

**"Yeah, well..." The masked man does a quick hand sign and I felt dizzy. I then heard some sort of warning from Itachi and Minato, but I couldn't tell what it was.**

* * *

**My first time preview, so it probably stunk but it might not show next chapter but who knows? If you like it, I will but ya.**

**Laterz**


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Uchiha Heir**_

_Summary – 14 years ago, Sakura Haruno got impregnated by Sasuke Uchiha on a mission. He left her the next day and hasn't been seen since that night... Her daughter, Sasuki Haruno, is one of the best Shinobi in of her age. Only Kakashi, Naruto, Ino and Tsunade know she is the Uchiha heir. This is how she grows up..._

**Okay, some of you were wondering why Sasuki was calling Sasuke 'Dad' straight away, well... It sounded weird if she called him by his real name and yeah... So I did an Eenie Meanie Miney Mo, sort of thing. Um... Also, Sakura and Sasuke aren't really mentioned yet because I was focusing on Sasuki but, I'll try and do this chapter more about them. It's in Sasuke's pov and next chapter it'll probably be in Sakura's.**

* * *

"Sasuke... Why did you let Madara take over your body?" Sakura asked, we were both chained up, she had cuts and grazes across her whole body. "I didn't." I muttered dryly and glared at her. Sasuki was lying on the ground unconscious; Madara had put a Genjutsu on her. He had said something about making her on his side for his own purposes. "Did you really want to kill her?" Sakura asked and her emerald eyes were watching me and probably wanting to take in my expression.

I sighed and looked over at her, "No," She blinked and looked down. "So... Is she really mine?" I whispered. She hesitated but nodded, I sighed. I wasn't strong enough to protect Sakura and Sasuki. I clenched my fists against the cold chain that was draping me up; Sakura luckily only had a chain around both of her ankles. I closed my eyes and heard chucking in the backround. "Maybe I should keep you around Sasuke; it'll be a good idea to have a spare pair of eyes." Madara said and stepped into the light.

I growled and glared at him, how fucking dare him! "Fuck you." I spat and glared at him. Sakura looked at me then, "Sasuke... Just leave him." She whispered and closed her eyes. Madara then walked up to Sakura and ran his tongue across her cheek, "LEAVE HER ALONE!" I snarled and felt the Curse Mark activate itself. Sasuki whimpered and her Curse Mark began to activate as well. Madara smirked and hit me in the stomach, "Thanks for the extra Chakra." He muttered and smirked, he then held Sakura by the chin and forced her to look at him. "You have multiple purposes..." He said and licked his lips.

He then crouched beside Sasuki and touched her Curse Mark, she gave out a low shriek. Even though she was in a coma sort of state, she would have felt pain from that. The Curse Mark then turned off and she gave out a sigh of relief. "What did you make her see?" Sakura whispered. Madara chuckled and looked at me, "Hm... About you guys being a family and then losing you both." He said and chuckled again.

"Why?" She asked. "Hn..." I grunted, I already understood what he was doing. "Ask Sasuke." Madara said and disappeared into flames. She looked at me and raised an eye brow, "Sasuke?" She whispered. "Revenge, he wants her to want revenge." I stated.

"No... She'll turn out like you..." She whispered. "Ouch." I muttered and looked away. "No, I'm not meaning that. I was meaning you and revenge, how you wanted to kill your brother and then destroy Konoha." She whispered and closed her eyes at the thought. I sighed; right now I wanted to kiss her but these fucking chains! I let out a low growl and she sighed.

"Does the Curse Mark still hurt?" She whispered. I blinked. "What do you mean?" I asked. It was her turn to blink, she then looked away. "Does it hurt you when you go into your second state?"

I sighed but shook my head. "Why did you want to know?" I asked. She looked down, "Since Sasuki has the Curse Mark I wondered if it hurt her when she used it." She murmured.

"It hurts when you use it for the first time and a few times after that." I said. "If you wanted to, can you use your Mangeyko' Sharigan?" She asked. What's with these questions? "Yeah, but it isn't really my Mangeyko'." I said. She looked confused for a second and I sighed again.

"Well, these are my brother's eyes and since I 'killed' Naruto at one stage it actually awakened the Eternal Mangeyko' Sharigan." I said. I did regret killing him, but the Kyuubi brought him back. "Sasuke-kun?" Sakura murmured. "Hn..." I grunted in reply. Wait a sec, did she just call me 'Sasuke-kun?' She smiled lightly when she realised how I reacted.

"Do you want me to stop?" She asked. "N-no y-you can k-keep calling m-me that." I stuttered. She smirked. "Since when do you stutter, Sasuke-kun?" She asked. "..." I didn't say anything about that and rolled my eyes.

I then saw something that looked like... Naruto? "LET ME GO YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I heard someone yell and then he was thrown into the cell. He looked like Naruto but was shorter and had a... Byakugan? "Who the hell are you?" He said as he looked at me. "Uchiha Sasuke." I responded. His eyes narrowed and then another boy was thrown in, he had brown hair and blue eyes. "Psst, this is Sasuke Uchiha." The blonde boy whispered to the other one. He then looked past me to see Sakura, "I thought Sasuke captured you Sakura." The brown haired boy said.

"Well... It's a long story Kenji." She responded and smiled lightly. "Why are you guys here? Did Naruto let you guys out?" Sakura asked. "Um... No... We saw Sasuki being captured so I thought we should try and save her." The blonde boy said and grinned nervously and scratched the back of his head much like the dobe. "Shun, that was a stupid idea." Sakura murmured. "Well... Someone needed to be her knight in shining armor." Shun said and smirked. I glared at him and his mouth gaped. "H-he looks exactly l-like Sasuki when h-he glares..." Shun said in a scared tone. "Aren't I meant to be the one scared of everything?" Kenji asked.

Sakura sighed and looked down, "I'm gonna get us outta here!" Shun yelled and made as Shadow Clone and made raseangan and attacked the bars with the energy ball. I blinked. "Why do you still have chakra?" I asked. "Hm... I have a large energy pool or something like that." He stated and hs brows knitted together, the bar was burnt and looked weak but it wasn't enough to destroy it. I switched on the Sharigan and did Ameratsu, and the black flames engulfed the bar. It burnt through the bar, I then breathed fire onto my chain and jumped down, I held my left eye from the damage of Ameratsu. I then burnt through Sakura's chains; she stretched her legs and sat up.

"I'll heal us all when we get out." She sighed. "Shun, Kenji, Sakura. Hold onto me." I muttered and felt them all hold me, I then ducked down to touch Sasuki's hand and did Flickering Flame to disappear right into the Hokage's office.

"WHAT THE F—" Naruto yelled the minute we got there but was stopped when Sakura collapsed, I gently let her down as well as Sasuki. "Get a medic!" Shun yelled. Naruto hugged his son and I saw Ino come and hug Kenji. "What happened to Sasuki?" Naruto asked.

"Madara did a Genjutsu on her which makes her see a brand new world, we need to get her out of it." I said. I then felt Sasuki shake and the Curse Mark began crawling across her skin. I growled and looked at Naruto, he raised an eyebrow and then I felt the presence of Kakashi behind me.

"So the Curse Mark is playing up again." He stated. I just looked at him blankly and he sighed, "Do a sealing jutsu." I said and Kakashi looked at me with a 'Why do you care?' sort of look. I glared at him and he sighed, he then did a hand sign and placed a hand on where Sasuki's Curse Mark was and a circle similar to what I have appeared there.

"Sasuke. You know right?" Naruto asked as Tsunade, the medic that taught Sakura everything she knew crouched beside Sakura and begun healing her wounds. "What do you mean?" I asked. "You know that Sasuki is your daughter, right?" He said back. I nodded and looked over at her, Shun was beside Sasuki and was playing with her hair, "Please wake up..." He whispered. "Um... Sasuke?" Sakura whispered and I looked down to see her looking at me. "When we escaped, how did you? Madara took most of your Chakra." She said. I actually had no idea, I shrugged for a response and she sighed.

"There." Tsunade said to Sakura when all of her cuts and grazes and possible inside wounds were fixed. "Thanks Tsunade-sama." Sakura whispered and smiled lightly.

"So you finally became Hokage." I muttered to Naruto. "Yeah... But times like this I hate the job." He said sadly and looked down. "Are you staying?" He asked. I shrugged, "I'll probably stay until this fucking Madara is dead but other than that no." I answered and Naruto eyes looked sad for a moment. Sakura had began to fall asleep and I wiped away her hair and gently kissed her.

"Woah! YEAH SAKURA AND SASUKE ARE—" I glared at him and he became quiet.

* * *

**Sorry, short chapter again and I guess that Sasuke and Sakura as well as Kenji and Shun escaping was... Really, really stupid. Who knew that Shun could actually be kinda smart.**

**Oh yeah, the preview didn't really get involved but it's similiar, un? Instead of Tobi I used Madara.**

**BTW, I think that Tobi is Obito but hey, who knows? If you guys want on any review you give tell me who _you_ think Tobi is.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**The Uchiha Heir**_

_Summary – 14 years ago, Sakura Haruno got impregnated by Sasuke Uchiha on a mission. He left her the next day and hasn't been seen since that night... Her daughter, Sasuki Haruno, is one of the best Shinobi in of her age. Only Kakashi, Naruto, Ino and Tsunade know she is the Uchiha heir. This is how she grows up..._

**Okay now it's Sakura's point of view :D Oh yeah to MellyB (Sorry can't remember the numbers...) Yeah, I get what you mean but he acts like Obito when you see him but I just remembered that he had a Sharingan in his other eye and I think it was blind but yeah... I dunno. Cos' Obito gave Kakashi one of his eyes but ya.**

* * *

"Hm... Tsunade-sama, is there a way to stop the Genjutsu?" I asked and Tsunade looked down at Sasuki. She had began thrashing in her 'coma.' She then let out a shriek of pain and continued thrashing. "I'm sorry but Madara is probably the only person who knows..." Tsunade whispered and closed her eyes.

We were now in a room with no windows and was sound proof so that nobody could hear Sasuki. Tsunade had put an IV drip to give her some nutrients and not starve to death, "Sakura." Sasuke muttered as he walked into the room. His permanent red eyes were looking at Sasuki sadly and he sighed. "We have to start getting ready, if we don't..." He trailed off. "I know!" I snapped and glared at him.

"Sorry..." I whispered. His eyes were now blank, he was doing his usual 'hide my emotions from everyone' attitude. "Do you have anyone that can help us?" I asked. His eye brows furrowed together and he nodded. He then went outside and I followed him, his red eyes were angry now and he summoned a hawk that was larger than Sasuki's falcon. He looked at me and smirked, he then gently touched my cheek and dipped down to kiss me on the lips.

I sighed, I couldn't do anything against that man. I felt him smirk against me and then felt him lift me up onto the falcon and getting out of the kiss. "Y-you w-want me to c-come too?" I murmured. He nodded and sat in front of me, "Hold onto the feathers." He said and I held onto the feathers and the large bird took off. I gasped.

We were already quite high and I looked down to see Konoha from a bird's eye view. It was rather destroyed since Madara and Sasuke came in to take over. Even though Sasuke was actually being controlled by Madara. "Do you know Tobi?" He asked. I raised a brow and looked at him. "No." I said. He chuckled lightly and we landed near Suna, there was a cave and Sasuke took my hand and led me inside.

"Tobi." Sasuke said and a man with a orange mask came out. "HELLO!" He yelled and began laughing. **(You know Tobi's really funny nature, well here in this story... That's his true nature!) **"SASUKE-KUN!" He yelled and hugged Sasuke. Sasuke seemed really uncomfortable about the situation and pushed the man off of him. "Who's this sexy—" Tobi was about to saw but was met with Sasuke's katana. Sasuke was also glaring at him, "Is Suigetsu here as well?" Sasuke asked in a dead tone. It was very different to when he was talking to me or Naruto.

Tobi nodded and skipped off. "What's his problem?" I asked and Sasuke just smirked. "Well, Madara took him over for a bit and this is his true nature." Sasuke said. I remembered Tobi from somewhere because of his mask but that was about it.

"Suigetsu-senpai!" Tobi yelled and I saw a man with silver hair looking over at this pool of water. "FOUND YOU!" Tobi yelled. "...Shut up." Suigetsu muttered and looked away. "I get why you piss of boss."

"Suigetsu." Sasuke said in his cold voice again. Suigetsu looked over and grinned, he looked much like the man that Kenji and Shun described that had attacked them. "Are you still being controlled?" Suigetsu asked.

"No." Sasuke said and glared at him. "Is Juugo anywhere?" Suigetsu looked down and kicked the ground. "The girl that Madara wanted us to watch killed him." He answered and sighed. "So Sasuki killed him?" Sasuke asked.I nodded, "Kakashi said that her Curse Mark activated and she used a really dark Chidori." Sasuke nodded and looked at Suigetsu. "Who is this girl?" Suigetsu asked.

"A friend." Sasuke said in his cold voice. "Ah, well it seems like you want to get inside—" Suigetsu begun but I applied a fist to his face. He turned into water and smirked. "Woah... Strong..." He said as if in a trance.

"You are really annoying." Sasuke muttered. "Okay, so why do you need us?" Suigetsu asked while Tobi was sitting on the ground rocking himself back and forth. He wasn't wearing an Akatsuki cloak but was wearing black clothing with the Uchiha crest on the left side of his chest.

"I need you guys to come to Konoha and help us defend the village." Sasuke answered and looked my way. I sighed, "Okay!" Suigetsu announced. "Can I ride on the big eagle?" Tobi asked. Sasuke glared at him, "It's a hawk." Tobi shook his head. "Nopee! It's an eagle!" Sasuke then took out his katana again and it had Chidori coating it. I then giggled.

Sasuke raised an eye brow and put away the katana. I touched Tobi's mask, "You're really funny." I murmured. "Well... Someone has to be hap- hap happy! These guys are sooo boooring~!"

I then looked at his only visible eye and it was the Sharigan, I gasped, so he really is apart of the Uchiha clan... "Bada bing, bada boom!" Tobi squealed and Sasuke sighed and punched him in the face. "Owww... That hurt Sasu-kun." Tobi said.

Sasuke muttered something that I didn't catch. "Sasuke wants to be inside—" Tobi was about to announce and Sasuke punched him again, but this time Chidori was on his arm.

"SHUT UP!" Suigetsu yelled. "Can we go, I want to try and figure out a way to help out my daughter." I said and Sasuke nodded and all four of us were headed towards Konoha...

...

Tobi had already became quite famous with the younger genin and they were all playing Duck, Duck, Goose. "Duck, duck, duck, duck, duck..." Tobi looked at Shun, "Retard!" He yelled and ran around with a very pissed off Shun following. "Does Tobi know anything?" I asked. Sasuke looked at me and thought for a moment, "He may be able to stop the Genjutsu since Madara controlled him for a while but as you can see," Sasuke said and we both looked at Tobi who was being chased by a lot of kids. "Doesn't really know much, he is powerful but yeah..."

I nodded and had a sip of green tea that Tsunade had given me. I then went to see my daughter, Sasuki was actually quiet but she looked like she had been crying, her cheeks looked wet and she was sniffling. I gently touched the top of her head and she let out a whimper, "Shun..." She whispered. "P-please... Don't leave me..." She whispered.

"Don't die..." She continued. I sighed and hugged her, "I am sorry..." I whispered and kissed the top of her head and went back to the office. Naruto was sitting and looking at some documents which had the village's symbol on it. "What are you looking at?" I asked.

"I'm looking at some documents about the Uchiha clan, they are capable of quite a bit. When you think about it, all the clan have is hate." Naruto whispered and closed his eyes. "Where is everyone?" I asked. "Downstairs, the only building that is safe is here." He said. Many civilians had left or were killed. Madara had a jutsu and it was rumoured he was working with Kabuto.

"Well, send out ANBU to get some more areas and turf." Someone said and I looked over to see Sasuke. His eyes were really cold and he looked pissed off. "What happened?" I asked.

He looked away, "Sasuke?" I whispered. He looked back at me and his eyes were... Onyx? "H-how?" I whispered. "Sasuki knows some jutsu and it gave me back my old eyes." He said and then slammed his hand on the desk. "And that's bad because...?" I whispered.'

"I don't have the Mangeyko' Sharigan." He said. "Hm... I get why Teme is mad but he shouldn't really be this mad." Naruto said. "Shut up dobe." Sasuke said in a cold voice. "Wait, if these are your eyes... Then where are Itachi's?" I asked. He glared at me for saying Itachi's name. "Sorry..." I mumbled.

He sighed and I felt myself being pulled into a hug. "SASUKE WANTS TO BE IN SAKURA'S PANTS!" I heard someone say and looked over to see Suigetsu and Tobi laughing their heads off. Sasuke let go of me and attack both Suigetsu and Tobi. "Wow... I wanna fight too!" Naruto yelled and joined the others. "...Isn't there a war in Konoha now?" I heard someone say and I saw Tsunade leaning against the door watching the boys fight eachother. "I know." I muttered when she looked at me with a smirk.

I punched whoever I could get my hands on and that was Suigetsu so he turned into water and wet Naruto, Tobi and Sasuke. They all glared at me... Well, Tobi was playing in the Suigetsu puddle but other than that, Naruto and Sasuke had death glares plastered on both of their faces.

I looked at Tsunade who looked like she was about to start laughing big time, "Ah... I'll be in my room!" I yelled and ran off. I heard Tsunade giggling and ran to my room to lock the door and prey to Kami that they won't break down the door...

* * *

**Yeah, I know... This chapter had way to much light heartedness but... Since Tobi and Suigetsu are there now, it was hard to resist. Two chapters updated today and I'm ready to write again, Yay!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**The Uchiha Heir**_

_Summary – 14 years ago, Sakura Haruno got impregnated by Sasuke Uchiha on a mission. He left her the next day and hasn't been seen since that night... Her daughter, Sasuki Haruno, is one of the best Shinobi in of her age. Only Kakashi, Naruto, Ino and Tsunade know she is the Uchiha heir. This is how she grows up..._

**Now it's Sasuki's POV once again... So this is in her Genjutsu world, okay? Anyways on with the chapter!**

* * *

"Shun!" I cried, his body limp on the ground. My own father killed him and my mom, and now I want revenge. "DIE!" I screeched and attacked him, he smirked and side passed me. "You are so weak." He murmured and held my arm, I then felt sparks and a full strength Chidori passed through my arm.

"AGH!" I screamed. It hurt like hell, I held onto my arm and was panting, I then did a hand sign for Chidori and tried to attack him with it but he dodged simply, I then felt him choking me. "You want to die?" He asked maliciously and I felt him use a hand and pull out a kunai, he pressed it against my throat. "N-no..." I whispered.

I then felt him move the kunai and stab it into my left leg, I let out a bloodcurdling scream. "Hm... I was hoping you would be stronger," He said in a sing song voice, he then pulled out the kunai and drove it into my stomach. He then let me go and spat on me, "You are so weak. I should make you become stronger and then fight me, it's what my brother did." He muttered and then chuckled evilly.

...

"Sasuki Haruno." I heard someone say my name, I looked over and saw a young boy with raven hair and it was all spiky, much like Sasuke's. "Who are you?" I muttered coldly. He smirked and then punched me in the gut, "You little bitch." He whispered and threw me on the ground. His hand was charged with Chidori and he was looking into my eyes, "Hm... You shouldn't even be an Uchiha. You are so weak," He said and smirked. I then felt the Chidori make contact with my left eye.

I screamed, it hurt so much, so fucking much... Sasuke had given me the power of his Mangeyko' and then he destroyed my left eye. He then aimed for my right one and I screamed again. I then heard him chuckling and then the area became white...

...

"Sasuki! We could finally get through to you," I heard someone say. I looked up and saw Minato, Itachi and some blonde guy which had his hair in a pony tail. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Some Uchiha which is not Sasuke put you under a Genjutsu, perhaps they figured out how to reverse it." Itachi said. I nodded slowly, "So, me seeing my own mother and Shun die in front of me wasn't real?" I asked and Itachi nodded, "Yeah! Hey I'm Deidara, un." The blonde said and smirked.

I looked at Itachi and he sighed, "Deidara was getting sick of talking to Sasori all day long." I nodded. "By the way, Sakura and Shun even Sasuke are worried about you." Minato murmured. "Hmm... Why would the Uchiha care, he left Mom for 17 years or so." I said lowly. "You know he is your father, right?" Itachi asked. "Yeah... But I wasn't too sure since I was under a Genjutsu. Do you guys know when it started?" I asked. Itachi and Minato looked at one another for a moment and sighed, "Just before you 'fought' Sasuke, Sasuke was being controlled by Madara." Deidara said and I just looked at him blankly.

"Why is he here?" I asked and pointed towards Deidara. "Well... Like I said earlier, he was bored but he knows as much as we do." Itachi grumbled and sighed. He then held his head and his really, really dark green pools were watching me. "Oh yeah, somehow you talk Sasuke's Mangeyko' Sharigan off of him when you were under the Jutsu, un." Deidara muttered and smirked. "How the fuck did I end up doing that?" I asked. "I don't know, you have special abilities. Itachi do you know why?" Minato asked and Itachi grunted a 'hn,' in response. I already knew that meant 'yes.' I looked Itachi and he seemed to be lacing together words and in the end he just gave up on that.

"Every century, there was said to be an Uchiha born who would surpass the whole clan and they were able to blow a blue fireball, which obviously you can do, they also had many different abilities and techniques, they were our greatest weapon. Many Shinobi had wanted to take the eyes of the so called 'Greatest Uchiha.' Their eyes could never become blind even with the use of the Mangeyko' Sharigan and Eternal Mangeyko' Sharigan." Itachi took a deep breath and sighed. He seemed to hate telling stories.

"Do you know what the abilities were?" I asked. Itachi then went into deep thought and shrugged, "It varies." I nodded and sighed. I then felt myself being pulled into the real world. I gasped and looked around, I was in a dark room which had no windows. I looked over and was about to stand up but I had an IV drip on me. I took it off and let out a whimper, I was really hungry.

I got up and walked around or at least tried to, I collapsed about twice. "Ohhh... Looks like someone's awake~." I heard a sing song voice say. I looked over to see a man wearing a bright orange mask which showed only one of his eyes, his eye was the flaming red of the Sharigan. It had three tomoe, **(The coma looking things) **"Follow me," The man said and I glared at him.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked coldly and glared at him. I felt my chakra roar to life and I was ready to defend myself if needed. I sighed and the man just laughed, "My name is Tobi! But I need to get my Senpai so wait here~" Tobi said and slammed the door shut. I scowled and looked over at the wall, I touched it and felt that chakra was holding the building up. The wall was painted black and was rather cool to touch. I sighed and smelt something cooking; it smelt like Mom's cooking. I then felt the presence of an unwanted chakra. I turned around to see the raven haired man looking at me with a blank expression. "Uchiha." I stated and glared at him.

He sighed and his onyx eyes were watching me carefully, "Aren't your eyes meant to always be in the Sharigan?" I asked slowly. His eye brows knitted together and he frowned. "Somehow, you gave me my old eyes and I can't access the Mangeyko'." Sasuke said and looked away. "Hn..." We both grunted at the same time and I glared at him and he glared back. "If Mom is really dead..." I whispered and tried to go into my pocket to get my kunai but I had none left. I scowled again and looked away.

"Get changed." Sasuke ordered and I once again glared at him. "Get out." I ordered back. "Hmph." He grunted and got up to leave, but he turned around. "Oh yeah... I'm not the exact person you think I am." And with that he left.

I growled lightly and got changed into some clothes I found on the desk in the room. I looked over at the wall again and sighed, it was much too dark in here for my likings and it was really dull. I then walked outside to meet a waiting Uchiha who had no expression whatsoever on his face. "Come on." He ordered and led me towards the Hokage's office.

...

I walked into the room and there was my team and my Mom, they were all talking to Naruto. In the corner was the man that attacked Shun, Kenji and I. I then activated my Sharigan and attacked him, he gasped at the sudden attack. I pushed chakra into my fist and punched him or well tried to punch him but he turned into water. "WHAT THE—" The Hokage was about to yell but when he saw my face him mouth gaped open. "Shut your god damn mouth, Dobe." Sasuke said coolly behind me. Tobi was also beside me, "Sakura-chan!" Tobi yelled and I bonked him on the head and he began fake crying.

Shun looked at me and hugged me, I sighed and hugged him back. "Are you okay?" He whispered. "Yeah..." I whispered and he bent down to kiss me. I sighed and kissed him back. "Enough." The Uchiha growled and glared at us both.

"S-sasuki..." Mom stuttered and hugged me. "I am so sorry that I wasn't strong enough to protect you..." She whispered. "No. Don't worry about it." I murmured. "How did I get out of the Genjutsu?" I asked and Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "We have no idea." A light voice murmured and I looked over to see Hinata hugging Naruto, he blushed lightly. "Hn..." Sasuke and I grunted at the same time... Again. But we both ignored the fact. "Madara is an Uchiha like Sasuke, right?" I asked and Naruto nodded. "I can ask Itachi for help but... I need to sleep." I whispered and sighed.

"Did you say talk to Itachi?" Sasuke asked and he glanced down at me. "Yeah, I would've thought Mom told you. I can talk to those that have moved on, oh and Naruto," I murmured and the Hokage looked at me. "I have been talking to the Yondaime." I said and smirked. He grinned massively. But the grin was short lived. "We need to kill Madara." Sasuke muttered and looked away. "Are you against killing him?" I muttered sarcasticly. "Of course not, it's just weird to kill the very thing you love most." Sasuke said and I saw Mom lower her head to cover her eyes with her hair.

I glared at the Uchiha and punched him, "You bastard!" I yelled at him and made Chidori with my fist and he growled lightly. "Cut it out." The white haired man muttered. "Who the hell are you to tell me what to do!?" I yelled at him. "Suigetsu-senpai! You should be quiet..." Tobi murmured. I smirked, that Uchiha is actually funny. I then giggled and dropped my fist.

"What the fuck are you yelling at?" Sasuke muttered. "Shut up, I'm the one who was in the Genjutsu." I said becoming serious again and glaring at the Uchiha. He sighed and looked away. I did the same.

"Kami... Those two are too much like eachother..." Mom murmured and Sasuke and I pointed at each other and said, "How am I like him/her!" Mom groaned and sat down, "Sasuke-kun where are you going to sleep?" Mom asked and Sasuke blushed. "Why are you calling him 'kun?'" I grumbled. "Because it's my choice." She snapped. I growled and sat down to play with my sharigan.

* * *

**So, any ideas of how the Genjutsu was lifted? The best idea will be how it was lifted (As in it's a competion of who can make the best idea with this issue 'cos I have no idea) , and by the way, most chapters I'll ask you, the reader, to give me ideas for this story. I know how I want it to be and yeah... I'm not writing lemons or lime either, sorry but I'm not. I'm 13 and I may try it at some stage later but not now. Oh yeah, any ideas will be great.**

**Laterz**


	11. Chapter 11

_**The Uchiha Heir**_

_Summary – 14 years ago, Sakura Haruno got impregnated by Sasuke Uchiha on a mission. He left her the next day and hasn't been seen since that night... Her daughter, Sasuki Haruno, is one of the best Shinobi in of her age. Only Kakashi, Naruto, Ino and Tsunade know she is the Uchiha heir. This is how she grows up..._

**I am so sorry that I am extremely late and from now on I will name chapters after songs, it won't always mean the exact meaning of the song but you get what I mean. Sadly this is the last chapter of Uchiha Heir :(**

**But... A sequel will be made if you get what I mean :) **

_Start Again~Red_

_Sasuki's Point Of View_

"Sasuki." I heard Itachi whisper my name, I looked over and there he was. He was standing with his arms folded over his chest, "Nani?" I murmured. He sighed and walked up to me slowly. "Madara will attack tonight, be ready and if you and Sasuke fail... Everyone is dead." He muttered and closed his eyes.

"Why is it up to me and Sasuke?" I murmured and he smiled lightly, he then patted my head. "Because you are the legendary Uchiha and Sasuke was the last Uchiha." He said and then everything turned dark.

...

"SHIT!" Naruto yelled when I told him that Madara was going to attack tonight and Sasuke and I could stop him. "Sasuki you haven't trained in ages." Mom said and her eyes were really worried. "I know... I would start training now but I need to be on standby since Madara may attack at any moment." I whispered and closed my eyes, "So we are the only hope I guess." Sasuke said coldly and looked down.

"Did Itachi tell you that?" I nodded at Sasuke and opened my eyes at the same time. He sighed and clasped his hands together; Mom noticed and reached down to hold his hand. He didn't let her and slapped her hand away, her eyes widened in realization and she moved away. I then heard an explosion, Sasuke and I tensed up.

"We don't even have an intel, get the ANBU ready to attack." Naruto ordered Suigetsu and he nodded and ran off. "Sasuke, Sasuki and I will take on Madara." Naruto then looked at Mom. "Sakura, I need you to get all the medics we have as well as Ino."

Mom nodded and ran off as well, "Naruto, Itachi said that it was only Sasuki and I to fight Madara." Sasuke said and switched on his Sharigan. "I am backup so don't worry," Naruto said and then looked out the window to see a large dust cloud.

"Would he have brought an army?" Sasuke asked. I shrugged and Naruto shook his head as if he didn't know. "You should know." I muttered and crossed my arms. "C'mon, we need to go!" Tsunade said and glared at Naruto. He nodded and everyone in the office scrambled outside.

...

A man was standing before us and he had grey eyes, his hair was long and spiky and he had a smirk on his face. Behind us were some ANBU and Jounin including Kakashi. "Hello, Sasuki... We haven't met when you were actually conscious." He said and his smirk grey.

"What's with his eyes?" I whispered to Sasuke. "Rinnegan." He said simply and I still have no idea what that was. I turned on my Sharigan and the man just laughed. "Only two tomoe? Ha! As if you can beat me with that!" He yelled and then he turned to Sasuke. "And you, you can't even use Ameratsu anymore since you gave up Itachi's eyes for this brat!" He yelled and then starting chuckling.

"W-what?" I whispered and Sasuke looked at me, "I had to give up Itachi's eyes to undo the Genjutsu, it was the only way." He murmured and closed his eyes for a second and then glared at Madara. "It would have been nice to use you as a puppet Sasuki and destroy everything you ever cared about for the sake of revenge, how funny would it have been to follow your father's footsteps." He said in a mocking tone.

Sasuke clenched his teeth beside me and his Curse Mark began spreading across his skin, "Ah! How scary!" Madara continued in his mocking tone, Sasuke now had wings and his raven hair was longer and lighter. The wings looked like hands and Sasuke had an evil smirk on his face.

"How did you get your original eyes back?" I asked and Sasuke looked down at me. "Shut up and get ready to fight." He ordered and did a few hand signs, his eyes then rolled into the Mangeyko'. "How the hell do you have the Mangeyko' Sharigan!?" Madara yelled and Sasuke just laughed in amusement.

"I gained my Mangeyko' when I killed Itachi!" He yelled and began laughing hard. I sighed, this was going to go nowhere. "Katon: FireBall Jutsu!" I cried and did a massive blue fireball aimed at Madara. His eyes widened and he dodged it, "Woah... Even better than I thought." He muttered and smirked. He then did a few hand signs and lightning bolts were thrown at us, Sasuke dodged them easily while I barely dodged them.

"KIRIN!" Sasuke and I yelled and four electric dragons were surrounding us as a shield. Sasuke smirked at me and then we made the dragons attack Madara. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I yelled and about fifty of me were surrounding me, I then felt something pierce through me. I looked down and saw a senbon and I collapsed, with the final thoughts of... Poison...

...

I looked up and Itachi had a sad expression on his face and Sasuke was with him. "W-we failed..." I whispered and clenched my fists together. "I FUCKING RUINED IT!" I growled and wanted to start throwing stuff everywhere. "Calm down." Itachi muttered.

I raised an eyebrow at him and he did the same, Sasuke had his arms folded over his chest and seemed to be shaking in anger. "Kami-sama wants to give you a second chance." He whispered. I nodded, "But, you will be sent to the past when Sasuke was 13. You will try and stop all of these bad events from happening, do you want to do this?" He asked.

I thought about it for a moment and Sasuke was watching me carefully, I nodded.

"Okay..." He whispered and I fell into a state of darkness...

**That was so effing short... So, so sorry I will begin the sequel now and pray that it will be better.**

**Anyways, Sasuki got sent to the past to stop some of the horrible events that happened, I already have an idea of how she'll stop these from happening so don't worry, k? Anyways, yeah...**


End file.
